All is Faerie in Love and War
by TomorrowGirl
Summary: After the tragic death of a member of the fair folk, Xylia is sent away from Seelie court to solve her friends murder, finding herself in Beacon Hills, a place where she hoped to never set foot again. Old lovers, New alliances, and a deadpool, she sure as hell is playing a dangerous game.


**A/N: Well it's been a while since I've wrote something teen wolfy, but this season has been so interesting and so full of twists and turns that i couldn't help but put my own spin on it with some of my own characters. So here you are m'dears xx  
>Disclaimer: Teen wolf belongs to the wonderful Jeff Davis, my oc's are all that I own.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Garrett? Is that you?"<p>

She flicked her gaze around the woodland, looking for the teen that had asked her to meet him in secret. Silence. Her thumping heart skipped, before dropping in disappointment. A moth bounced off a leaf from a bush, flying past her face. She lifted her head, pricking her pointed ears to listen, finding nothing but the soft hum of the nightlife of the woodland. She sighed softly, tucking her feet underneath her and pulled her silvery blue hair over her shoulder. He had told her he was going to be late, so why was she bothered so much about him not being here already? She was being ridiculous, and she blamed her stupid human soul for that, of course he would be there soon, she was too beautiful for him not to want to see her again. A small grin formed on cold blue lips as she delved into her thoughts, the boy had a girlfriend already, but the girl was only a mere human, hardly any competition for Fey like her. The human girlfriend was the only reason that she was allowed by her people to continue pursuing Garrett, there was nothing the Fair folk loved more than to meddle with the lives of humans and cause mischief when they could.

Pulling herself up from the ground, she brushed the dry leaves and twigs off herself, and began to pace almost impatiently; her blue, dragonfly-like wings fluttering rapidly as her feet bounced of the ground with each step. She looked up at the moon, the rays illuminating the purple of her eyes, which had no pupils or whites. Her thoughts turned to doubt once more and she started to get anxious. What if he was with her? The human girl Violet? His voice rung in her mind, putting it at ease for the moment.  
><em>Azura I don't care about her, not really, you're my beautiful one, I promise.<em>

He promised. She reminded herself, so what if it had now been twenty minutes of waiting, he was going to be here, he was. 20 minutes turned to half an hour, and she found herself pacing longer distances, folding her arms whilst she waited under the pale moonlight. Now she was starting to get angry, how dare he keep her waiting, and for thirty-five minutes now! A branch snapped behind her and she whipped her head around, the anger resonating in her, dissipating momentarily. Leaves rustled and she shuddered at the sight of a thick black shadow moving a short distance away from her, probably a mountain lion, though she wasn't sure since she was still new to the woodland of Beacon Hills, and she was still getting used to the world outside of The Faerie. This place would be so much more beautiful in the sunlight, and she wouldn't be so on edge waiting during the day. The tree's would be covered in lush green leaves, the earth fresh with the imprints of animals and birds chirping happily as the sun glittered among the softly rippling streams. At night though, it was a terror; every shadow looking like something deadly waiting to pounce, and every rustle and blow of wind, causing her heart to race in anxiety.

Another twig snapped. Closer. Time to go. She would leave and go home and maybe she would make him beg for her to forgive him for being late, or even make him wait hours for her instead next time. If there was a next time anyways. She began to storm off angrily, stopping when a movement of shadow emerged in her path to home. Another crunching of broken twigs. She hesitated on her feet, before spinning around and deciding to go in a different direction. Snap. This times the breaking of twigs was coming from in front of her, and it was getting closer like someone was making a path towards her. Her blood ran cold and she pivoted once more, this time turning to her left and bolting, her feet just barely grazing the floor as her wings fluttered crazily, giving her much-needed speed. She stopped to catch her breath in a small clearing, panting softly till her pulse calmed enough for her to hear the environment around her. Something was definitely in the woods with her. Holding her breath she stilled, listening for what it was. There was breathing, confident, slow and certainly human. It must be him, she thought, he's just playing around that's all.

"Garrett is that you?"

She called again, and was met with nothing but human breath.

"Stop fooling around, this game of yours is no fun!"

She shouted in irritation, and this time she received a response. She couldn't be certain if it was a stirring animal, or a chuckle, breathy and dark. It pricked the hairs on the back of her neck, and her blood turned as cold as the icy colouring of her hair. It couldn't be him, could it? Another series of snaps, both coming from two directions. There were two things out here with her, and whatever or whoever, were now making their way over to her. She tried to shout or scream or make some sort of noise, but her voice got suck in her throat. She turned, sprinted off clumsily, through bony trees which seemed to grab at her, the branches curling around her arms, waist and legs, tearing pieced of her midnight coloured dress to shreds and scratching her wings.

_Just find your path back home and you'll be safe in no time. _

She told herself, but when she tried to find it, she frowned not being able to locate it, she had taken off blindly and now she was lost. All she could do now was find somewhere to hide until first light, then her people would send someone to find her. She stumbled through the trees, wishing that her wings weren't so badly damaged so she could hide somewhere up high. She slid down a slippery slope, wincing as she scraped her pearl coloured skin, and beads of silver welled up from the wounds. She stifled a whimper and forced herself to keep moving, hiding behind an overgrown patch of bush, curling up and tucking her wings behind her to conceal herself better. Biting her lip she tried not to let the tears that had welled up in her eyes, leave. She really wished she had listened to Xylia and accepted her friends offer to train with her, then she wouldn't be fearing for her life as some unknown creatures hunted her down. What was that sound? She shook as it echoed towards her, taunting her. Her eyes just barely made out the scenery around her; leaves and tendrils of branches, curling around the forest, hugging the cave in the not far distance like arms of a lover, wrapping protectively around their other half.

She really wished he was with her now. A shadow flitted across from her and she did everything in her power to hold back her scream, why was she so afraid of the dark? Faeries were supposed to like the darkness weren't they? And they were supposed to be strong too. But she had always been scolded for being weak, she was too human they had told her, too emotional and soft-hearted, didn't know how to be a proper Fey. Maybe this was actually a test, and her people were testing her to see how she would react, see if she could make the Fair folk proud. Determination filled her being and she decided she wasn't going to be afraid anymore, but that was better said than done. Her mind was telling herself to not be afraid, but her body wasn't listening. She was shaking in fear, and drenched in a sheen of sweat, which had mixed in with the dirt, and the oozing silvery substance that had smeared across her skin like glitter. Don't panic. She told herself, it's just a test that's all, it'll be over before you know it, and then the others back home will be congratulating her, on doing well, on not acting so humane and afraid, on being a true member of the Fey that they could be proud of. She inhaled deeply, to calm herself, but each breath she took was shaky.  
>Oh how she wished he was here. But of course he hadn't come. Why would he? He had a normal girlfriend already, he didn't need the freaky Faerie, with pearl and blue tinged skin, purple eyes and a purple mouth, and wings sprouting from her back. He could hardly parade her on his arm to all of his friends like he could Violet. He had left her all alone, he didn't want her. And now they were after her...<p>

Two days ago she was stretched out by the lake with him, giggling as he splashed water in her face, and laughing before picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder and into the lake. She had pulled him in with her after that, and then he had carefully picked her up out of the water once he had realised that her wings had stuck like glue to the lakes surface, and she couldn't move. They laid under the sun drying off, and she had stared at him admiringly as he watched the clouds over head, and she smiled lovingly...

There was a clear voice surrounding her now. Close. So close. And familiar. It was no longer a friendly voice, not warm and comforting; there was no flirting or joking now. The voice called her name. She shook her head refusing to accept what she was hearing. She knew that voice, but it couldn't be him it couldn't, her mind was just playing tricks on her, that's all. She closed her eyes, hugging her knees to her chest as the footsteps were getting closer, hoping that whoever was out there would move on and leave her. The heavy footsteps faded into the distance, and she let out an early sigh of relief; just as she thought she was safe, a voice whispered in her ear, a feminine one this time.

"Time to run little Faerie"

Her eyes shot open, to see the face of Garrett's human girlfriend, she was grinning wickedly at the Faerie, passing a pointed blade through her fingers. She sucked in a breath at the sight. Blessed metal. She wasn't sure how but she was hurtling through the forest, not looking where she was going, just knowing that she needed to get away. Without realising it she had tumbled head over heels into the lake, and she let out a cry as her wings became trapped on the surface, whilst the rest of her was being submerged under water. Her lungs burned as the oxygen in her body was replaced, and she flailed hopelessly trying to save herself to no avail.

The next thing she knew, she was on hard ground, and her eyes fluttered open, before snapping shut as an intense pain vibrated through her head. With much effort, she made to roll on her side, but she was so weak, too weak to move a single muscle, and when she eventually opened her eyes properly she could see why. A ring of metal circled around her, iron to be exact, no wonder she was feeling lightheaded and dizzy; iron was toxic to her kind, and in almost all cases deadly. She laid on the ground limply, letting out a feeble cough as male footsteps strode towards her through the circle, and they stopped right beside her face to crouch down beside her.

"It's you"

Her voice scratched out, her eyes widening in horror as the blonde grinned at her maliciously.

"Hey there beautiful"

His hand curled around her dainty arm, pulling her up into a sitting position harshly. She yelped. His hand reached out to stroke her cheek, and she burst into betrayed tears.

"Why?"

She looked up at him pleadingly, seeing that he held the dagger that she had seen Violet holding.

"You're worth a lot of money Azura, a whole lot of money"

She tried to shake her head, but it was feeling too heavy, and her eyelids were beginning to droop, as the iron began to consume her senses.

"I don't understand, I thought you loved me"

She whispered out, struggling as her breaths became more laboured. A look flashed on Garrett's face that almost looked like pity, and he pulled her against him, positioning the tip of the blade over her heart.

"It'll be quick I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think? Did ya like it? Review and let me know!<strong>


End file.
